


What Happened?

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurt Wally West, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Wally West, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Kid Flash and a civilian get ambushed by The Court Of Owls. Robin and the team fight them off and Batman picks them up.The team is told absolutely nothing as a string of confusing events occur.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 9





	What Happened?

“KF!” A female voice screamed.

The team watched as Robin’s head whipped towards the voice.

Then the same female voice screamed again this time in pain.

Robin’s face paled and he started sprinting towards the voice.

“Aqualad?” Artemis asked.

“Follow him, something happened to KF and the female seems to be in pain.”

The team started to run after Robin.

The scene they ran into shocked them. Robin was standing in front of Kid Flash. Kid Flash was holding onto a 13 year old dirty-blonde haired girl. She was breathing but she was bleeding from her right leg and her head. Kid Flash had a knife stuck in his left leg.

“Kid Flash, what happened?” Aqualad asked, running over to him.

“Gotham things,” Kid Flash said.

“Robin?” Zantana asked.

“KF, Batman,” Robin was out of breath.

“Pocket?”

“Right back,” The girl spoke up, quietly.

Kid Flash reached into the girl’s right back pocket and pulled out a phone, and called a number he typed in.

“Hi Bats! Where?”

“Marty’s.”

“Uh...Rob says Marty’s. Rob’s fighting.”

That kicked the team into gear as they went to help Robin fight.

If they had stayed by Kid Flash they would have heard the rest of the conversation, “I have a knife in my left leg, Anna’s conscious but was hit in the leg and in the head. Also Court of Owls Currently, I don’t believe so but let me ask. Miss. Martian?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you bring the Bio-ship here?”

“Not currently.”

“That’s fine, thanks,” Then back into the phone, “No.”

“KF!” Robin said.

“Bats is coming, he wants you out tho, Rob.”

“I guessed, what about?”

“Same as us.”

“Right.”

10 minutes of fighting later the Batwing’s shadow came over the fight. Batman dropped from the Batwing in front of the team.

“Robin, get everyone on the Batwing including the civilian.”

Robin nodded.

“Superboy, Aqualad can you grab KF and the girl?” Robin asked them, though it wasn’t really a choice.

Aqualad grabbed the girl and Superboy grabbed KF then the team plus the girl went into the Batwing.

“I’m going to contact her parents or guardians,” Robin said, taking out a phone, “Hello, is Mr. Wayne there? Robin, me and my team saved his daughter. Of course, your welcome.”

“So?” Rocket prompted.

“The butler picked up, he said Mr. Wayne was currently out, we’re to take her to Gotham  
General.”

“Understood, no one take the knife out of Kid Flash’s leg,” Batman said.

“Wait, why?” Miss. Martian asked.

“The knife is currently keeping my blood in and no my body is _not_ healing around it.”

“What was that?” Artemis asked, referring to the attack.

“Gotham things,” Robin said as the Batwing started towards Gotham General.

“That’s what KF said too,” Zantana said.

“Sorry guys, Gotham stuff like this is stuff we like to kept on the DL.”

“Rob, feeling the astor?” KF asked, changing the topic.

“I’m feeling overwhelmed currently.”

“Is she unconscious?” Aqualad asked.

“No, I’m just quiet,” The girl spoke up.

They got to Gotham General dropped off the girl and went through a Zeta Tube. Kid Flash getting medical attention, the team is debriefed and Batman and Robin left.

Artemis saw Anna Wayne back at school a few weeks later and Robin allowed back at the mountain two days after that.

No one questioned why the girl called Kid Flash by his nickname, why Robin + Batman reacted the way they did, why the girl was willing to let Kid Flash borrow her phone, why Kid Flash knew Bats’s phone number, or why Robin knew Bruce Wayne’s phone number.

The team found out years later what had happened, who they were fighting, and why Bats wanted Robin, well all of them including the girl, out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
